


Tongue

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa comes home with a new addition.





	

Louisa’s heart jumped in her chest when she saw the horse and riding standing majestically at the top of the bridge joining Epona to South Hoof.

“Lisa!” she called, her Haflinger mare flattening her ears at the loudness of her rider’s voice. Louisa could see her girlfriend’s grin as Lisa rode down the bridge.

“Want me to put her away for you?” asked Nathalie, walking over to Chippie.

“Can you?” asked Louisa. “Lisa’s been gone for over a year now and-“

“Go,” said Nathalie with a laugh. Louisa squealed in delight and quickly dimounted before running up the bridge. Lisa also dismounted, much to Starshine’s amusement, and met her girlfriend in the middle with a tight embrace.

“Where were you?” asked Louisa when she finally pulled away. “You were gone for so long.”

“The rest of Jorvik needed my help,” said Lisa. “You know how they are.”

“Yeah, I do,” said Louisa. She kissed her girlfriend, but there was no time for talking. Only kissing and holding each other.

Louisa’s tongue brushed something in Lisa’s mouth, and she pulled away after a few kisses, confused.

“What’s that?” asked Louisa.

“Oh, you mean this?” asked Lisa, showing off the tongue bar between her teeth. It glimmered in the sunlight.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “When did that happen? I think I’d remember if you had it before.”

“While I was away,” said Lisa. “A few months ago, I guess. You like?”

“Will it make kissing awkward?” asked Louisa.

“Well, it’s not like I tested it on anyone,” said Lisa. “But I’ve heard that it makes sex more exciting.” Louisa blushed, pulling her girlfriend closer to her and kissing her again.

“I”ve really missed you,” Louisa murmured. Lisa’s fingers were hooked in the belt loops of Louisa’s trousers, and the closeness made her smile. She felt warmer than she had in months, and happier.

“I missed you too,” said Lisa, kissing her. Louisa wrapped her arms around Lisa’s neck, noticing that something felt different. It wasn’t the lack of the fur-trimmed hood, because Lisa had given that to her before she’d left. No, there was something in its absence. She pulled away from the open-mouthed kiss and finally looked at her girlfriend.

“Wow,” said Louisa. “Did you get a makeover or something? You look hot.”

“Thank you,” said Lisa, smiling at her. “I had a bit of a makeover. Put my piercings back in, changed my outfit…”

“You look like a rockstar,” said Louisa. Lisa chuckled.

“That’s the plan,” said Lisa. “Now, I know you wanna kiss and chat, but… well, I haven’t had sex in over a year.”

“You horn dog,” said Louisa, her heart pounding. “I haven’t either, you know.”

“That is what being exclusive means,” said Lisa. “But you do want to, don’t you?”

“Oh, I definitely want to,” said Louisa. “I’m about as wet as you are.” Lisa moved her hand down lower, and Louisa blushed but relaxed when Lisa rested her hand on her hip.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fuck you right here on the bridge,” said Lisa with a laugh. “I’m more civilised than that.”

“I don’t know if I can wait until we get to our apartment,” said Louisa. Lisa laughed, resting her forehead on Louisa’s.

“And you call me the horn dog,” said Lisa. “The winery, then?”

“There is an inn pretty close to here,” said Louisa.

“Hmm, but the idea I have requires noise,” said Lisa. “And I know you’re very noisy.”

“Herman still hasn’t been rescued,” said Louisa. “We can use his house.” She only felt a tiny bit guilty about that, but it was overwhelmed by feelings of lust.

The house at Jorvik Stables felt kind of stale, but they kept the windows closed and blinds and curtains drawn so that the noise wouldn’t carry too much. Lisa straddled her girlfriend on the bed, kissing down her neck from her lips, and slowly pulled off Louisa’s t-shirt. Then, she continued down over her breasts and onto her stomach. Louisa moaned, arching her body into the kisses.

“Lisa,” she moaned, her fingers clutching the covers of the bed.

“Did you moan my name while you were masturbating?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “Did you?”

“I like it better when you’re there to hear it,” said Lisa. “But yes, I did.” Her fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Louisa’s fly, and she pulled her trousers down. Louisa moaned, growing wetter at the thought of that.

“Next time we have to be apart, we’re definitely doing phone sex,” said Louisa.

“Phone sex? Girl, it’s 2017. We have computers and webcams,” said Lisa. Louisa’s heart thudded. 

“Oh yeah, so we do,” said Louisa. “And we both have toys, I’m sure.” She stroked her fingers down Lisa’s side, and felt a thrill at Lisa’s shiver of delight.

“You can undress me later, if you’re feeling up to it,” said Lisa.

“Oh, gods,” Louisa murmured, her pussy fluttering at the promise in Lisa’s voice. She could really get lost in Lisa’s eyes. But then Lisa moved down lower, and Louisa trembled in anticipation. She was so eager that she almost jumped out of her skin when Lisa kissed the skin at the edge of her panties.

“Oh, so you’re that wet,” said Lisa, licking her lips and then darting her tongue out to lap at the wetness. Louisa made a little keening noise, and let out a little strangled noise of pleasure when Lisa stroked her tongue over her panties.

“Tease,” Louisa whispered, and then cried out in pleasure as Lisa quickly pulled her panties down and stroked her tongue over the dripping folds.

“Oh, I’ve really missed hearing that noise,” said Lisa. She stroked her tongue over the folds again, pressing the tongue bar into the action, and Louisa arched her back and moaned louder.

“That feels so good,” said Louisa, panting, her heart still racing.

“Just wait ‘til it’s in you, babe,” said Lisa with a wink. Louisa moaned at the thought, and then at the feeling of Lisa’s tongue toying with her clit. She ran the little ball of the tongue bar over Louisa’s clit, using a little pressure, and Louisa moaned louder and clutched the bedcovers again.

Just as Lisa had promised, Louisa really began to feel pleasure when Lisa slipped her tongue in and started thrusting it in and out.

“Oh, gods, it’s like- ah!” Louisa moaned, her body jerking as Lisa’s tongue bar brushed over the right spot. Now she could enjoy Lisa’s wriggling tongue without being annoyed that it kept brushing past the right spot. This was so much better.

Louisa wasn’t sure if it was the tongue bar or just the fact that she hadn’t had sex in a while, but she found herself quickly approaching her climax. The tingles coursed all through her, and Lisa wasn’t slowing down. Her moans got louder, her breathing more ragged, and Lisa just wriggled her tongue around the right spot and kept hitting it over and over. Louisa screamed in pleasure as her body stiffened, and Lisa lapped at the juices as she pulled her tongue out. 

“Fuck, that was incredible,” said Louisa.

“Oh, I’m not done yet,” said Lisa, licking her lips. She returned her head between Louisa’s legs, but her tongue didn’t slip inside this time. Instead, her tongue stayed on the outside, circling Louisa’s clit for a few moments before flicking over it.

“Yes,” Louisa moaned, her fingers going to Lisa’s hair and curling in the thick, short strands. Lisa dragged her tongue over Louisa’s clit, pressing the tongue bar into it like she had last time, and Louisa quickly found herself coming closer again.

Lisa was enjoying her girlfriend’s sounds almost as much as she was enjoying the taste of her. Louisa moaned louder as she came closer to her orgasm, and then her body jerked up again weaker than it had before as she reached her second orgasm. And Lisa kept licking her pussy, wanting to make up for the year that she’d been away. And Louisa was clearly enjoying it, her moans transforming into little shrieks of pleasure and her hands tugging on Lisa’s hair. 

“So,” said Lisa after Louisa had finally stopped moaning. She picked up a strand of metallic purple hair. “Purple hair, huh?”

“Not as a sexy as a tongue bar,” said Louisa, smiling weakly up at her girlfriend.

“I like it,” said Lisa, smiling down at her. “So, think you’re up to undressing me?”

“Only with my eyes,” said Louisa. “But I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hope so,” said Lisa, and gave her a kiss.


End file.
